The invention relates to an electromagnetic indicator device which has a plurality of triangle-shaped vanes asymmetrical in relation to the axis of rotation, which are arranged on a plate in the form of a matrix, whereby a polarizing magnet is applied to the vane in the vicinity of the axis of rotation and the movement of the rotably supported vanes from a first position to a second position is effected by a permanently associated electromagnet fixed behind the plate.
Such an indicator device is state of the art. In the European patent application Ser. No. 00 84 959 an indicator device is described having vanes being asymmetrical in relation to the axis of rotation and which are contollable for the covering and the release of an opening by means of an electromagnet. The vanes are provided with a permanent magnet in the vincinity of the axis of rotation.
Furthermore a device for the visual representation of characters is known which consists of indicators arranged in rows and columns in form of a matrix (German Auslegeschrift Ser. No. 19 35 678). The areas of the plate surface covered by the vane on both sides of the axis of rotation are colored matching the visual color of the vane. The vane is also formed asymmetrically in relation to the axis of rotation but the form of the vane is semicircular.
Because of their composition the known indicator devices are very difficult and expensive in manufacture, moreover such indicator devices can only be manufactured in certain minimum sizes, whereby the display surface of the vane must be in the order of more than one square centimeter.